<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon and Ace's finale by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975557">Neon and Ace's finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, OC's - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace dies and his gem takes over his body and tries to kill Neon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neon and Ace's finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is non-Canon unless I say it's not</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ace, I am humble, for tonight I understand~" <br/>Neon sang, slowly approaching the reanimated corpse that used to be Ace. 'Ace' glared, not understanding.<br/>"Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand~"<br/>Neon took another step forward, while 'Ace' stepped back, observing him like a wild animal. The multiple wounds on Ace's body becoming visible.<br/>"You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you~ I offer an apolgy, and one long over due~"<br/>Neon gently placed a hand on Ace's cheek, it was cold. He truly was gone, a shell, of which his gem had full control off.<br/>"I am sorry, Ace, I am sorry~"<br/>He slowly pulled him, 'Ace' letting out a quiet growl.<br/>"hear my song, I know I sing the truth~ Although we were bred to fight~<br/>I reach for kindness in four heart tonight, so if you can forgive~"<br/>He hugged him gently, constricting his movement. <br/>"And if you can forgive, love can truly live~"<br/>'Ace' growls, pulling away, causing Neon to tighten his grip.<br/>"And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live~"<br/>Tears fall down Ace's face. Sobbing. He quickly stabbed a hand through Neon's chest, piercing his heart. Killing Neon. In his last breathe.<br/>"Ace, I am frightened, but I'll use my final breath...~ To tell you that I'm sorry...~ Let us end th is dan c  e o f d ea th...~ "<br/>With that final line, Neon's life ended. Leaving this shell of what's left of ace alone...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>